User blog:CompliensCreator00/Opinions on Supbar Articles
Alright, so earlier today I tagged a bunch of pages with the "Meh" template. Now, here are my personal thoughts on what to do with all the articles. Feel free to agree or disagree, but I feel that this is the most efficient way to handle them. Little to no Revamping These are the Compliens I find about good enough as-is. Maybe give them light updates, but nothing significant. *Syamrock - Sure, it's not the most creative design there is, but it feels passable. Maybe update it a little as a magical counterpart to the Shrock line? *Bulnt - Again, I don't see too much wrong with this one. Nothing amazing, but nothing too terrible either. A few updates, and I feel it could keep its place on this wiki quite well. *Moonfish - Not quite sure how to update it, but I think I could given enough time. It doesn't feel like it'd need too heavy an update, just something to freshen it up a little. *Mushru - Never really hated this guy, but compared to DoomShroom and Mushrie, a few small updates wouldn't hurt. *Berryl and Chrisisberryl - Not quite sure how, but I feel these can work. *Bassball - Tornadospeed actually shared a WIP design of this guy a month or two back, and it's good enough to stay. *Stret - Almost, but not quite, good enough. *Hollybow - Same as Stret. Could use small updates that give it a little more than simply being a holiday bow with a face. Revamped *Jelivan - Good design, but the page is a bit lacking. This could likely be said for all the Stronghold of Music Compliens. Make those individual members of these species. Revamped These Compliens deserve revamps, but still deserve to stay on the wiki. *Orangoplien - While its abilities seem fairly creative, it could use mild nerfing, and needs a much better design to stay fresh. *Klokk - I have an idea that works with the original concepts fairly well, while giving it a much more inspired design, so not to collide with Smaclock and its evolutions. *Dramask - Based on theatre, I have ideas for this one becoming a puppeteer Complien, and I have rough sketches for a redesign. *Campfiren - I feel this one could work, but it needs some heavy updates. Don't know how, feel free to give suggestions in the comments! *Moartur - I have an idea for this one as well, but it does involve some pretty heavy revamping. I feel my new design could at least lift it out of meh territory. *Palete - This one was close to deletion, actually. Then I had an idea. *Pyrofire - Didn't DarkHenrik have an idea for this one? I think he did. We should maybe draw that. *Geezah - Not sure how to salvage it, but I feel it could be salvaged somehow. *Lapter and Stoperror - Link these two together, and make Stoperror a corrupted Lapter. I might have redesigns that can salvage them. *Speedlete - Maybe. This one is on the edge of deletion vs. keeping, but like Geezah, I feel it could be salvaged somehow. *Needley - I felt like deleting it at first, but I had the idea to turn it into a metal hedgehog, with sewing needles for spikes. Heavy revamp, but it would save this otherwise terrible Complien. *The Chess Compliens - I have ideas for designs that'd take these off the list, I just gotta draw them. *Emeraldo - Like Needley, this one's gonna have a HUGE update, becoming a crystalline lizard, but there is an idea for an update, so I suppose it gets a spot on this list too. *Bulbright and Bulbarian - Need more to stand out against Bulbit. Maybe but a little more emphasis on the "barbarian" part of the latter's name? *Flapzilla - I have an idea to salvage this one. Its evolutions, however? Revamped *Sparclares and Sparkight - I know I sound like a broken record here, but this is yet another one I want to save, but am not sure how to save it. *Safire - I kinda like its design, but it definitely doesn't feel quite as good as it should be. *Brihkk and Brihkawaul - They are bricks with faces, yes, but something about them feels like maybe they could be salvaged. *Pennsil - Mostly because it has good evolutions, and Pentle doesn't feel like the start of a line. *Spagetee - I'm fine with its counterparts, but this one just feels like it's missing something. I don't feel like it's completely unsalvagable, but it is somewhat close. *Phonapp - Similarly to Lapter and Stoperror, I feel this design could go somewhere - technology offers a lot of options. The question is where. *Comzaur and Complixricon - Need heavily revamped info, and much better art, but they at least manage to feel creative. *Bloccar - I have an idea to make it sort of a bug. My only fear is that it'd look too close to Charjabug from Pokémon. *Scokit - Maybe. It feels a tad too generic, but if any of you could take it anywhere, be my guest. *Cubryjj - I could see where people would like this design, and I feel it could be improved. I'm just wondering how, as of right now. *Porchange - I feel it could be improved somehow. Feel free to give suggestions. *Soprano - Unlike the pre-evolutions, I feel I can incorporate her somewhere. Revamped *Coocream - The info offers all the inspiration the design is lacking. *Foxer - The name gives good ideas, but the design and info need serious updating. *Heart - I've liked the ideas of Compliens based on emotions, but we need a better name and design to let this one flourish. *Mochacinno - I just can't let go of this one, but it needs some improvement for sure. *Stareo - I feel it could be connected to Moonfish, but both need better designs, especially this one. *Punchup - Doesn't feel unsalvagable, but not particularly unique or creative either. *Plo - If it had an image, maybe I could decide whether it's worth salvaging or not. But as it stands, it's a really mediocre page. *Waffelz, Tow-Stead Waffelz, and Grall'd Wafflez - I don't really see what's to salvage with these designs, but supposedly FPF does, so I'm moving them here for now. Revamped *Lily Beam - Reading the information section, this Complien has better ideas than I thought. However, it needs a far better name and design. *Tileile - Technically it's a decent design that could be salvaged with a good rewrite, but I've come up with a fairly heavy redesign I like much more. Complete Deletion These ones just deserve to be deleted from unoriginality. *Arron - Unless heavily revamped, Arron doesn't feel particularly inspired or original. Revamped *Farren - Bland and uninspired design doesn't allow much room for improvement. Besides, it resembles Exy, which at least comes with interesting evolutions. Improved *Cinnemun Roal - It's a cinnamon roll with arms and legs. Not anything to work with, really. *Chzburg - I mean, with a name like "Chzburg," it can only be so good a Complien. *Salvador - Impressively mediocre. *Hay Pear - Not the worst Complien, but I can't think of a single way it could be lifted beyond "meh." A little bit of a classic, mayhaps, but sometimes, nostalgia isn't the best way to go about things. *Gamizio - Unlike Phonapp and Lapter, I don't see where this one could be expanded from. *Syko - Aside from lines on CompliFanon that were entertaining when I was like, 11, I don't see any reason to see why we should keep him around. Category:Blog posts